Anatomical tissues such as pelvic tissues may be weakened or damaged with age, injury, or disease. This decrease in structural integrity of anatomical tissues may have significant medical consequences, which in turn might influence the biological functions of the tissues. There are various surgical procedures for treating such dysfunction of the tissues. For example, implants can be placed into a patient to provide support for the weakened or damaged tissue. The support provided by the implant replicates the natural position and structure of the tissue, and thereby helps in decreasing or eliminating impairment of biological functions resulting from tissue weakening or damage.
These surgical procedures may use a delivery device to deliver the implant at the anatomical tissue inside the patient's body. Such a delivery device assists in the delivery and placement of the implant. The delivery device may include a needle coupled with the implant, for example through a tubular member of the implant, such as a dilator. When the delivery device is coupled with the tubular member, the tubular member passes through tissues that have already been pierced by the needle, thereby dilating a needle track for ease of the implant introduction and positioning within the patient. However, if the delivery device releases from the tubular member inadvertently the surgeon or other operator may need to re-couple the implant to the delivery device, adding time and frustration to the procedure.
In view of the above, there may be a need for a delivery device and a surgical procedure that facilitates in keeping the tubular member intact with the delivery device during introduction into a patient, thereby helping to prevent premature and inadvertent release of the tubular member.